jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Staff Guidelines
Staff Guidelines Welcome, new member of our Staff! This page has been made for the sole purpose of guiding our Staff Team into doing the right actions. Please read the entire page thoroughly. It's expected that you shall learn all the commands and the proper actions to be taken in correct instances. ---- Try to communicate with your superiors, as they will guide you to getting you to know the important things, as well as getting you to know the correct things to do. Ask any questions if they start to arise! General Rules Administrators - As stated in the staff team page, you also have the responsibilities of looking over the moderators, if any of them are breaking rules, you may remove their roles after showing proof to any bureaucrat. Do not play around with wiki CSS or JS unless you know what you are doing and have received bureaucrat permission. You will also receive a red (comments), colored (forums/message walls) administrator tag, and an orange colored name. ---- Moderators - Moderators have to responsibility to remove anything that is against the wiki rules, if it requires a block, contact a administrator or person with higher powers than an admin. You may also ban the user from chat (if its a serious or severe act and if you have chat moderator role). You will receive a teal moderator tag and name and a coloured (forums/message walls) moderator tag. ---- *Colored "forums/message wall" tags depends on wiki theme. * Read the logs carefully before giving out punishments; don’t do it to the wrong user. * Colored quotebox, custom colors, & custom tags not included. * If we find out you lied in your application, it will be a immediate level 3 or higher infraction. * Do not leave a redirect when deleting pages (easier to do cleaning). * Protect pages with a minimum level of "autoconfirmed". Trial Status All newly hired or promoted staff members will undergo a trial period which will help bureaucrats check if you are good for the job. Punishments will be much more stricter on staff with the trial status, refer to staff rules below. *Trial periods are a minimum of 3 weeks long. *Staff cannot lose the trial status until they have at least dealt with 3 cases, block users, delete violations etc. *Staff who fail to fulfill the requirements to lose trial status after 2 months will be demoted/fired. Staff Rules Breaking rules in bold will result in immediate removal of role. Trial staff will have the trial role removed immediately and demoted/fired and possibly blocked if any of the stated rules are broken. 1)' Abuse of power is not permitted.' 2) Do not break any of the rules. '-Breaking any rules in "Serious act" & "Severe act" category will result in immediate suspension or dismissal.' 3) No insubordination. 4) Follow the wikia guidelines and give out the appropriate punishments, warn/block etc. '-Do not immediately block the user for a unlawful act if the user hasn’t received a warning. If the unlawful act rule broken by the user(s) does not have a warning needed, then proceed to blocking.' 5) Do not promote users without permission. 6) Do not leak any staff channels, name & contents in the Discord server. 7) Do not sit around and let other staff members handle raids or other situations when you clearly are able to. Punishments ''' You broke a rule or more, now what? Below shows what could happen to you depending on the severity of your actions: ---- * '''Level 0 Infraction: A warning & probation. * Level 1 Infraction: 3 day suspended Moderatorship. * Level 2 Infraction: 2 weeks suspended Moderatorship. * Level 3 Infraction: Removal of Moderatorship. * Level 4 Infraction: Removal of Moderatorship + block. * Level 5 Infraction: Removal of Moderatorship + permanent block. Probations Staff who violate guidelines will be placed on probation, staff who continue to violate guidelines while on probation will be suspended for 2 weeks, violations after their second strike will result in dismissal and blocked if necessary. Probation periods *1 week (First strike) *2 weeks (Second strike) Inactivity Please declare to a bureaucrat that you will be inactive and the reason why if you were to disappear for a month or longer. Failure to do so may result in removal of role. There are other active people who want the role, right? You will not get back your role until you reapply. Promotions Staff hierarchy goes like so: *Bureaucrat * Administrator * Content Moderator A bureaucrat will give promotions if you are active, contributing a lot, moderating, and have been with us for quite a while. Do not ask for one. Resignation If you are bored of the job or just don't have the time to do your role anymore, tell a bureaucrat+. If we feel like it, we may give you a custom tag or something to else reward you. Category:Staff Related Pages